Forum:Question about FEV experiments on Animals
I noticed in the fallout wikia, that the S'Lanters (Intelligent Raccoons) is considered non-canon. But it is possible that the FEV experiments on animals could lead to intelligent species. Would other species be considered non-canon? It I don't think contradicts anything coming out of the FEV testing? The Deathclaw's that the Enclave placed inside Vault 13 were given the FEV, this made them, on average the intelligence of an 8 year old, but in some cases they could be smarter than some humans. As this experiment was a success, this means any other animal species given the FEV could also of been a success, leaving it open to Fanon (for now, at least). Other than the Deathclaws there are no other canon stories of animal experiments using FEV, but the Deathclaws were in Fallout 2, and by the events of Fallout 3, that was in the past. Since then the Enclave or anyone else could of experimented with animals, meaning that aslong as the fanon including FEV animal experiments is set after the events of Fallout 2, it wont count as contradicting the timeline. I hope this helps with your question. --J-McKay 15:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the replys, but I thought I read that the Master tested FEV on animals before fallout 1 was started? Is that not canon? (they said that this info was on the holodiscs or what not?) --Yearsago 17:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Here is the link FEV holodisc Yearsago 17:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I would guess that it is canon myself. Like others have said the deathclaws were injected with FEV virus thus making them smarter. Since that was over thirty years before Fallout 3 then there would be no reason why other animals couldn't have been tested on by now. Not to many people can be making these tests though due to very few groups having the FEV. Pertaining to the Master doing experiments on animals I would guess that since they seemed kind of like they were a secret then I doubt that others would have continued the work. Rasengod 21:15, 30 January 2009 (UTC) The main difference between what the Master and pretty much anyone else did with the FEV was that he was, for want of a better word, dunking people in vats of the stuff. Everyone else sort of injected people. The FEV was originally intended to make the subject smarter anyway, like the Talking Deathclaws and the Master (who is, I'm guessing, one of very few intelligent "dunking" victims). The intelligent species thing really depends on the method then, I guess. Run4urLife! 13:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Also to be considered is that the Master also believed it possible that the conditions of the people dipped in determined how the FEV affected them, such as exposure to radiation or the airborne FEV. The same may or may not apply to animals. What also should be taken into account, if needed, is that the FEV in Fallout 3 is(slightly) different from that in the other Fallouts(or so I think). Quirknky 18:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :So the question that needs to be asked is, when can FEV tested animals start to make a appearance into fanon? In the FEV holotapes, testing began before the great war started. -Yearsago 21:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC)